Undercover
by Esplatosa
Summary: The Cloud wanted revenge for them getting tricked by the Hyuugas, and this time they sent a female, and she was to do it another way…NejiTen
1. Prologue

_Woah..I'm finally starting a new chaptered fic…_

"Raikage-sama, you summoned me?" a 10-year old Tenten asked as she entered the room. A red-haired man was sitting behind a huge desk. He put down his pen and looked down at the young brunette in front of him.

He looked at her with kindly eyes, filled with parental love. She was the best in his village, one of the elite ANBU captains. But also the youngest. Personally, he felt she was far too young to be going around killing missing-nin on A-class missions every week, and instead should be mixing around with kids her own age. But she was one with a stubborn streak, and refused to be "going around clearing rubbish on lame D-ranks".

Her father was the legendary Blue Boar, the one who had single-handedly defeated the entire Rain army. Her mother was a great medic-nin, and she was rivalled by few in the ninja states.

The Raikage supposed she was shadowed by their achievements, and that she was angered by grief. That, most probably, was what motivated her to train round the clock and concentrate so hard on perfecting her shinobi skills. Both were killed the year she was born, when her mother was still weak from her pregnancy, unable to treat, and her father hurt by a poison wound. Then, they were attacked by several summoned ninja-wolves and a dozen Grass Jounin.

His lips parted as he spoke: "Ah, yes. Tenten. Sit down. I know you have just come in from an extremely gruelling mission, but rest assured the next one will not be as tiring." He watched her chocolate eyes sparkle with interest, and continued on.

"Now Tenten, I know you have not attended courtesan lessons, but this mission requires a skilled kunoichi of your age. You are the youngest ninja here above Jounin rank, Tenten." The girl's face went through a series of emotions, from interest to shock to modesty.

"This mission will last around 15 to 20 years, Tenten-" he was interrupted with the sound of sputtering. "_25 years?_ I apologise, Raikage-sama, but this mission might be too long for me. I speciali-" This time, Tenten was cut off with a wave of her superior's hand. "I'm afraid, however, that you will be forced to take this mission. As I've said, you are the only ninja we have that is younger than 12 years old AND above Jounin rank. Yes, yes, I know. This is a long mission, but inevitably you will have to accept it."

The bun-haired girl nodded her head glumly. "All right then. Let's hear about it."

"Your task is to attend the Academy in Konoha, but you must hold back your abilities to absolutely nothing. Your target, Hyuuga Neji, is currently studying there. He is the same age as you are. You will attend classes with him, and you are to befriend him. Arrangements have been made to make sure several other Lightning ninjas will enter Konoha society to ensure the mission's success. When you graduate, you will be put into his team. From there, I want you to slowly improve your skills to impress him, but not intimidate him. Do what you can to get close to him, for, when you all reach around the age of 25 it will be time to make preparations for you to complete the final objective. _Kill him. _He himself flinched very slightly, but the girl didn't even move a muscle. Now, if it had been any other ANBU, he would not have been feeling so bad. It was her age that caused him to feel that her heart should not be tainted with killing so early in her life. She, however, was the genius ninja who had been killing since she was seven.

"You will send weekly reports, Tenten. Here, this is the mission briefing. I have already talked about everything that is inside, but this is just if you need to refresh your memory. Also, prepare to leave in two weeks time." Tenten nodded curtly and left the room.

Many people, genin, chuunin, jounin, ANBU, or civilians, bowed to her respectfully. She nodded her head in return. She was acknowledged and recognised in her village. She was only 10, and already an ANBU captain. Kids her age were most probably just learning basic taijutsu in school.

She returned to her spacious house, and changed out of her ANBU uniform and into something else. Filling her stomach with nothing but an apple, she went immediately to the basement, where the dojo was located. There hung many different kinds of weapons, most of which belonged to her late father. This was still his house, and many of his old possessions were sill around.

She grabbed a katana and began practicing her sword style. It was fast and speedy, and to untrained eyes, she was nothing but a blur. The ANBU she headed had already begun discussing among themselves about a new name for her. Finally she stopped, and several beads of sweat could be seen rolling down the side of her head. After resting for a minute, she took a different weapon, the wakizashi, and started a different routine.

_Hmm...a new plot…hope you guys like it!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Wow, I've never gotten so many reviews in a chapter before…thanks!_

Chapter 1

"Okay, everyone, just pick a random seat for now until I confirm the arrangement." Iruka said as he walked into the noisy classroom. There was a flurry of footsteps as those standing scrambled to get a seat. There was Tenten, in the corner. She was pretty quiet, having only introduced herself briefly to several people.

"I will first do the roll call. When your name is called, come to the front of the class to introduce yourself." Iruka said, reciting the typical first-day speech.

"Noyaru Kazami."

A single set of footsteps sounded as a purple-haired girl walked towards Iruka.

"My name is Noyaru Kazami, and I wish to become a strong medic-nin when I become a ninja! My mother works in the hospital and my father is a Jounin. I want to be as good shinobi as my parents are."

Iruka continued the first-day speech and repeated it until the whole class was covered. He then began talking about being a shinobi and all the common speech.

Tenten was bored to hell. She had learnt all of this when she attended the Academy at five years old. She was supposed to be wandering to Wave Country to kill missing-nins, not sitting in a boring old classroom listening to a boring old teacher ramble a boring old speech on a boring old subject.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Now class, I have finished explaining the Henge no Jutsu. All of you line up and try it. Let's start with something simple. Henge into the person standing next to you, alright?"

"Henge!" "Good try."

"Henge!" "Fair enough, considering it's your first try."

At last, it was Tenten's turn. The boy next to her was considered a hard person to imitate, at the Academy student's level. He had highlights in his hair, tattoos all over him, and had many layers of clothes.

She took one glance at him and shouted: "Henge!" Standing in front of Iruka was a perfect copy of the boy. He gave a huge gasp. "_Academy students attempting Henge for the first time hardly ever get it right. __The only people ever said to have achieved this was Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi, both born-geniuses. Can it ever be possible that the girl standing in front of her is also a genius?" _He thought to himself. (A/N: Iruka, you don't know how right you are. Tenten IS a genius...)

Not wanting to make it as though the other students were inferior, Iruka only said a "Good." and walked to the centre to dismiss them.

_Short chappie this time…Sorry about it…Next one should be slightly longer..._


	3. Chapter 2

_This chapter, some of the scenes come from the anime, but I need it to show Tenten's character and personality, her determination to not blow her cover and her actual skill level._

**Chapter 3**

"The next match, Temari versus Tenten!" the referee announced. Both kunoichi stepped up and faced each other with an intimidating glare.

It turned out that this Temari girl was the arrogant, boasts-too-much-for-her-own-good type. Tenten could tell right away after she had began her attacks. Temari used her wind to dodge her first set of shuriken.

"This is the First Star. (A/N: Is it correct? What I mean to say is the purple dot things on Temari's fan) When you see all three Stars, I will defeat you." the blonde boasted with a smirk.

"_Silly conceited idiot." _Tenten muttered to herself after throwing her first arsenal of summoned weapons. She had met many of her kind on her missions before, missing-nins who thought of her as a little girl who didn't know her stuff. They had blabbed and boasted, but in the end met their fate with a punch, courtesy of one genius girl.

Truth be told, she wasn't very impressed with Konoha's ninjas either, not at all. The level they were at didn't seem very much to her like the one the "Strongest of the Kage-level Villages" should be.

Even if she wasn't your average genin, she still knew how good they were supposed to be. Normal Lightning ninja improved greatly after graduating, after all, the Jounin senseis gave them one hell of a training.

Perhaps it was because of the fact that Konoha had a higher ninja rate than any of the other Hidden Villages that they could afford their ninja being so…_sub-par. _Out of all the ninjas competing in the preliminary round, she could tell that only a few could actually be integrated into other villages' genin ranks.

One was the red-headed boy with the kanji for "love" on his forehead. He seemed quite good actually, Tenten acknowledged him as a worthy ninja. Another could be her own "teammate", Lee. She had watched enough of his training to know that this boy knew the importance of hard-work and determination, even if he was slightly…un-sane. That Naruto boy could also, if he worked harder.

In her opinion, the most pathetic of all were the two girls, Ino and Sakura. They were better off being civilian workers than ninjas. Kunoichi had to wok harder than the males, and it was harder for them to improve, she respected that. She herself hadexperienced it too. But surely, they had more to offer Konoha than those skills, didn't they? (A/N:Okay, I am NOT doing any character-bashing, just trying to point out Tenten's thoughts..I don't mean to offend anyone.)

"Soushoryuu!" Tenten screamed, as she performed hand-seals and leaped into the air after her twin scrolls. Summoning familiar weapons, she threw them all at her opponent.

Her weapons all getting deflected with the Two Star, she jumped up again and used chakra strings to have another go. "_Ugh, she's going to deflect again. Wish I could use something else to attack. I HATE losing. It's so humiliating. If this was a real battle and I could go all-out, this one would have been a goner by now." _Tenten thought to herself.

Truly enough, the Three Star sent her weapons away. Tenten knew she had no more to do, and fought the urge to release her favourite technique, one where a giant lightning bolt crashes on the enemy.

Giving out a false cry of anger, she then felt herself trapped inside a cyclone. _"Damn, I SO want to put a chakra barrier around myself, but it seems that in these parts it's a chuunin-level skill. These cuts are so irritating."_ She cursed the Raikage in her head for puttting her in such an annoying mission.

Feeling the wind slowing down, she felt that it was time for a snooze. Rendering herself unconscious quickly with a self-invented jutsu, she fell onto Temari's fan motionless. Then her body got hurled towards Lee.

"Nice Catch." Temari said, with another smug smirk. This angered Lee and lead to another taunt from her. "Your moves are so sub-par, just like your looks. Now get that useless piece of crap out of here."

By then, Tenten had released the jutsu and could hear everything, even if she couldn't open her eyes. "_How DARE such a weak and pitiful one like her insult me? Urgh, how I wish to give her a Katon straight down her throat!" _she muttered angrily, though of course no one noticed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Lying in her bed in the hospital room alone, she opened her eyes and took out her anger on the wall. "Oh, that was just SO embarrassing, losing to such a puny ninja like that. Darn the Raikage, I want to go rampaging around Waterfall Country assasinating A-ranked criminals, not staying here fighting with dumb genin!" She screamed in frustration, banging her fist against the white-washed walls.

Calming down in moments, she sat on her bed cross-legged and cleansed her mind of all thoughts, meditating. She had adopted this particular habit from her teammate AKA Neji AKA target. It helped her to concentrate and focus better.

Coming out of the trance an hour later, she decided to try and get discharged. She got the doctor in to check (Of course, it was much easier just leaving, but she didn't want to be put on the hospital's black list and to be refused treatment when she REALLY needed it) on her. Getting the all-clear, she reckoned that the prelims had to be over any way and headed to the training grounds.

_I'm finished with this chapter, hope it was slightly longer than last time. Anyway, I've got a question. I read on a website that Hidden Cloud is in Lightning Country and that its Kage is the Raikage. If this is true, then my Prologue isn't right. Can anyone help me?_


End file.
